When a user is attempting to authenticate with a remote system, such as to access one or more remotely-hosted resources (e.g., applications), the user may be required to provide authentication information, such as a username and password. If the username and password provided is valid, the user may be granted access to use the resources. However, if the username and password provided by the user fails, the user may have little or no visibility into the failure. For example, the user may not know whether the user is inputting an incorrect password or the user's account has been locked. The user may find it useful to receive additional feedback from the remote system as to why the authentication process failed. If an authentication process is successful, the user may find it useful to receive status information about the login process, such as information that indicates how long until the user is required to change his password.